


Trying Not To Love You

by Theworldisours



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theworldisours/pseuds/Theworldisours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss was clumsy. It was nothing like Robb had fantasied about. It felt somehow wrong, and when they broke apart, Theon wasn’t wearing his usual smirk; he was looking at Robb with something between confusion and amusement.</p><p>“I had the impression that you kissed better, Stark” he teased with a playful smile, the one that would make Robb blush a few minutes ago, but now it made him angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Not To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some Robb/Theon at the beggining but it’s really Jon/Robb i promise. Written for the Jon/Robb week on tumblr.

The kiss was clumsy. It was nothing like Robb had fantasied about. It felt somehow wrong, and when they broke apart, Theon wasn’t wearing his usual smirk; he was looking at Robb with something between confusion and amusement.

“I had the impression that you kissed better, Stark” he teased with a playful smile, the one that would make Robb blush a few minutes ago, but now it made him angry.

Robb looked to where Jon was waiting for him, but the boy wasn’t there. Robb wondered if he should worry. Jon had been acting strangely since he confessed his feelings for Theon. Dismissing the thought, Robb turned back to Theon.

“Yeah, I had the same impression about you. We must have been wrong, then.”

Theon's smirk fell, he wasn’t expecting Robb to answer him that way. Robb wasn’t expecting it either. “Look, I gotta go…”.

He didn’t wait for Theon’s answer.

He called Jon five times after that, and every time he didn’t answer. Robb was sure that nothing had happened, but Jonwas  _always_  with his phone, the only thing that could be happening was that Jon didn’t want to talk to Robb at all, and that thought hurt him.

He couldn’t help but be a little angry at Jon; he hadn’t done anything to make the other boy treat him like that, had he?

Sighing, Robb laid in his bed. Jon was probably with some girl or anything else, he’d probably call Robb later saying he was sorry. That thought didn’t make him feel any better though.

Jon hadn’t called two hours later, when Robb was having dinner with his family, and he  _still_  hadn’t call  _nor texted_ , when Robb finally gave up and went to bed.

Robb tried really hard to find out what he had done wrong, all the possibilities of what could’ve made Jon, his cousin/best friend since he could remember, angry at him, and that made him pass through most of the morning feeling miserable.

Even though he loved History, he couldn’t help but think about Jon the whole class, and the teacher gave up on trying to make him pay attention, instead making a face every time she looked at him.

When finally he had a break for lunch, Robb went to their usual spot, not finding Jon there. He looked around, what if he hadn’t come to school? It seemed unusual though, Jon didn’t like to miss classes, and his parents liked even less.

Robb thought about sending a text, but decided against it; if Jon didn’t want to talk to him, it was fine, he wouldn’t run after the other boy apologizing for no reason.

Ignoring the knot forming in his throat, Robb gave up on his lunch and opened the book he needed to read for the English class.

Robb was too used to spend his days with Jon, so it wasn’t a wonder that he had nothing to do in the afternoon. He could call Theon, but after yesterday’s fiasco he didn’t want to see him so soon. It was just then that he noticed that he hadn’t thought of Theon for almost 24 hours for the first time since a long time ago.

He suppressed a moan when Arya entered his room, slamming the door against the wall.

“What the hell did you do to Jon?” she asked, although he could really say she screamed.

“I didn’t do anything” he answered, clearly annoyed.

“Well, you and him look miserable, and let’s be honest, if someone screwed up, it was you” she accused.

“Why does it have to be always me? Jon could’ve screwed up just as easily” he said.

“You didn’t deny it, I knew it was you” she said “What did you do?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?”

“Because he won’t say anything, smart-ass” Arya replied. “Let’s do this again, since when he’s angry at you?”

“Since yesterday, after I kissed Theon.” Robb said. He was starting to regret this, why did he have to kiss Theon anyway?

“Ugh, I can’t believe this! Why would you even kiss Greyjoy?” Arya asked, making a disgusted face.

“I like him; at least I thought I did.” Robb confessed.

“Then you know why Jon is angry!” She said.

“No, I don’t!”

“Then you’re stupider than I thought. Find out soon before you ruin your thing with Jon completely” she said, leaving the room and a confused Robb behind.

“You were very helpful, Arya. Thank you for nothing” he screamed after her.

Robb jumped on his bed, hiding his face in his pillow.

At 7 p.m., Robb finally had enough. he decided that if Jon wasn’t talking to him, then he had the right to know why; so he made the well know way to his house.

Robb’s courage was gone by the time he hit the door. Rhaegar quickly opened it, smiling when he saw Robb.

“Come in, Robb. Jon’s at his room” he said as Robb greeted him. “Will you stay for dinner?”

“I don’t think so,” he answered “Is aunt Lyanna here?”

“Yes, I have to go help here with dinner. Send hi to your dad for me, will you?”

“Ok” Robb said as he climbed the stairs; Jon’s room was the first door after them. Robb knocked at the door and entered.

Jon was on his bed, eyes closed and headphones on.

Robb sat on the bed at his side. Jon opened his eyes and sighed, taking off the headphones.

“Hi” he said.

“Hi” Robb answered, not knowing what to say after that, Jon was looking at him and biting his lips. Robb noticed that he was doing the same. He breathed heavily and searched his voice.

“A-are you upset with me? And don’t try just saying no” he finally managed to say.

“I’m not…” Jon breathed heavily before starting again, “I am angry at you, I just don’t really know why.” He finally said, looking down.

“You’re lying.” Robb said. Jon opened the mouth to argue, but Robb didn’t let him talk. “You always look down when you’re lying.” He blushed when the other boy looked at him.

Robb squirmed in his seat. He licked his lips, getting closer to Jon.

“Why are you angry?” Robb asked again, when he was getting  _too_  close from the other boy.

“I-I…” Jon’s hands reached for his black curls in a clear signal of anxiety “Look, I can’t tell you that, don’t make me.”

“Why?” Robb whispered, getting even closer to Jon. Jon licked his lips, and Robb noticed how much attention he was paying to that particular part of Jon’s body; his breath got caught in his throat when a sudden wave of want hit him.

For the first time in a long while, Robb acted without thinking, he kissed Jon. Enjoying the feeling of Jon’ lips against his own, he darted his tongue, asking permission. Jon finally gave in, putting his arms around Robb; this kiss was all Robb expected Theon’s to be, and when they broke apart, Robb found out why. Looking at Jon’s eyes, he knew he could never have liked Theon. It was always Jon who he wanted.

"I thought you liked Theon." Jon whispered, suddenly looking angry again.

"I thought that too, but I guess it was you all along," Robb started, "kissing Theon didn’t felt right." Jon licked his lips and Robb fought the urge of kissing him again.

"Am I supposed to believe that and fall into your arms?" Jon asked.

"No," Robb breathed deeply before continuing. "Look, in my defense, you never told me that you liked me.”

Jon blushed “Ok, I guess that’s a fair point.”

"Yeah, so could we please forget about Theon and go back to kissing?" Robb asked.

Jon shrugged, before pushing Robb and kissing him.

"Just so you know, if you ever kiss Theon again you’re dead." Jon said between kisses. Robb could just laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. [here](http://scottysanchor.tumblr.com/post/70548818761/trying-not-to-love-you) on tumblr.


End file.
